Un amor peligroso
by DianHan soo bin
Summary: Bella viene de una familia de abolengo, es hija de un empresario y una modista ambos muy famosos y poderos. Tiene a tres hermanos dos de ellos adoptados ella es la menor de los cuatro. Tiene todo lo que ella quiere riquezas lujos poder pero no tiene el amor de una pareja ella no lo busca. Ella oculta un secreto ese secreto ara que encuentre el amor de su vida Edw
1. Capítulo 1 Conociendo a Bella

**Un amor peligroso**

Bella viene de una familia de abolengo, es hija de un empresario y una modista ambos muy famosos y poderos. Tiene a tres hermanos dos de ellos adoptados ella es la menor de los cuatro. Tiene todo lo que ella quiere riquezas lujos poder pero no tiene el amor de una pareja ella no lo busca. Ella oculta un secreto ese secreto ara que encuentre el amor de su vida

Edward Cullen tiene una familia maravillosa sus padres Carlisle quien es un doctor muy reconocido pero también un empresario y su madre Esme una decoradora de interiores él no es hijo único tiene a su hermana Alice. Ellos todo lo tienen riquezas poder lujos etc… Edward es uno de los solteros más codiciados de los estados unidos y para el así seguirá siendo hasta que el enorme secreto que oculta lo lleve con el amor de su vida.

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo la vida bella **

Bella pov

Yo nací un 13 de septiembre de 1992, ese día fue maravilloso para mis padres y mi hermano emmett que era mayor que yo por 2 años, desde muy pequeña siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido naci en una familia muy rica y poderosa mi padre era un gran empresario y mi madre era una de las modistas más famosas del siglo veintiuno. Desde que era pequeña me interese por la música, la poesía, los deportes, los videojuegos y el baile, así que le pedí a mi madre cuando tenía 3 años que me llevara a una escuela de defensa propia para así poder aprender algunas cosas como box, artes marciales etc. a los 5 años ya me sabia defender sola así que como casi no me gustaba estar en mi enorme casa le pedí a mi madre que me llevara a una academia de baile donde aprendí, el ballet contemporáneo, merengue, salsa, vals etc.

Pero en ese tiempo también tuve unos dos nuevos hermanos rosalie y jasper ellos avían perdido a su única familia sus padres por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, así que mis padres les ofrecieron un techo donde vivir, no era que no tuvieran en donde vivir ya que sus padres les avían dejado una gran fortuna que la avían dejado a cargo de mis padres y se los darían cuando ellos tuvieran la mayoría de edad pero de igual forma podrían gastar todo lo que quisieran de esa fortuna y así fue como tuve dos hermanos más en la familia que tenían casi mi misma edad, solo que rosalie era mayor que yo dos años y jasper solo un año mayor.

Cuando termine mi etapa de baile decidí aprender nuevas cosas así que pedí a mi madre que esta vez me llevara a una academia de canto y actuación esta a diferencia de las otras también enseñaba idiomas así que ahora puedo decir que dómino más de 10 idiomas a la perfección entre ellos español, ingles, francés, portugués, alemán, árabe, holandés etc.

Pero como también me avía inclinado por los juegos cuando no iba a la academia o en mis ratos libres me la pasaba jugando video juegos en mi cuarto o en una sala especial para eso, mi hermano emmett siempre iba a jugar conmigo cuando podía y siempre me retaba pero jamás me gano, aun recuerdo la primera vez que me reto a jugar con él.

-flas back-

Yo estaba jugando en la sala de videojuegos cuando de repente oí una voz muy familiar era mi hermano emmett que gritaba desde el pasillo.

-bella, bella, bells, te reto a jugar crash carreras aceptas o temes perder con tu hermano- lo dijo en un tono muy retorico.

-Claro que no emmett sabes que te ganare.

-sí, si claro bella lo que digas, sabes que el mejor en crash carreras soy yo nadie me ha podido ganar así que juguemos.

Y era verdad a mi hermano nadie le podía ganar con todas las personas que lo retaban a jugar, jamás le pudieron ganar y así fue coronado como el rey de crash, pero yo sabía que era mejor que él así que decidí decirle que mejor porque no apostábamos.

-emmet que te parece si hacemos esto más interesante

-como no entiendo bells

-Si mira, porque no hacemos una apuesta si yo gano tendré el titulo como Reyna de crash y lo gritaras por toda la escuela en calzoncillos, pero si tu ganas te tratare como tal y cuando tu agás una travesura yo me echare la culpa de todo lo que tu agás mal, que te parece?

-sí, si me agrada tu idea me parece bien jaja prepárate hermanita porque perderás.

Al parecer estaba muy seguro de que yo perdiera pero mm la suerte lo decidera.

Así que empezamos a juagar ya íbamos en la última vuelta, emmett me iba ganando pero de repente hice un pequeño truquito el cual me hizo ganarle a emmett, cuando se dio cuenta de que le avía ganado se quedo en shock y después de unos minutos reacciono gritando.

- bella no como no como por qué no puede ser posible eso no, mierda perdí mierda. Dijo haciendo un berrinche y poniéndose rojo como tomate.

-ja ya vez emmett no eres el rey así que mañana cumplirás el reto, dije con voz de mando.

Al principio no quería pero después acepto, a la mañana siguiente salió en calzoncillos por toda la escuela diciendo que yo ere la Reyna de los videojuegos y que le avía ganado, mientras yo me moría de la risa y todos se burlaban de él.

-FIN DEL FLAS BACK -

Pero sin duda uno de los días más importantes fue cuando me llego una carta de mi antigua escuela de defensa personal que querían hacer un torneo o algo por el estilo.

Isabella Marie Swam se le invita a un torneo en la escuela de defensa propia maximum risk.

Que se llavera acabo el día 1 de julio a las 3pm de la tarde los mejores 3 lugares se llevaran unas medallas las cuales serán de: oro plata y bronce.

Se les espera y le pedimos por favor que no falte.

Atentamente la escuela de defensa propia máximum rick.

Así que decidí ir a ese torneo, desde que empecé a luchar con mis contrincantes a todos les gane, era el último momento y tenía que luchar con Mike, sonó la campana para el enfrentamiento, lo que nadie se esperaba es que yo le ganara a Mike, me dieron la medalla de oro, pero cuando me fui a cambiar unos señores entraron a los vestidores junto conmigo y me hicieron una propuesta, la propuesta era que si yo deseaba ser agente secreto ya que tenía las habilidades, no lo pensé dos beses y acepte, así fue como me hice agente en cubierto pero con eso también vino un muy grande secreto mi identidad, para que ellos me entrenaran sin que nadie sospechara decidieron que yo fuera al campamento de verano para jóvenes espías yo acepte gustosa y les pedí a mis padres que me llevaran claro ellos no sabían que era un campamento para entrenar espías, sino un campamento de boy scouts, ellos aceptaron y cada verano hasta que cumplí 16 me llevaron a ese campamento, cuando deje el campamento me pusieron pequeñas misiones cada una las supere y realice a la perfección después me pusieron misiones más peligrosas con los años, ahora tengo 18 años pero viajo constantemente por el mundo para realizar cada misión que me es asignada y he regresado a los ángeles california para hacer una misión y quedarme un tiempo indefinido con mi familia.

Nos avían invitado a mis hermanos y a mí, un mes después de que regrese de mis viajes por todo el mundo a una fiesta de disfraces de un amigo pero junto con esa fiesta tenía una misión que me avían puesto mis superiores en esa casa avía una pieza muy valiosa que le avían robado a la Reyna de Inglaterra y mi misión era recuperarla.


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a Edward

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Edward.**

Edward pov

Yo nací en una familia muy reconocida los Cullen, podía tener todo lo que deseara, pero en cierta forma no era muy feliz, a pesar de tenerlo todo, desde que yo era muy pequeño siempre me incline por la adrenalina, lo extremo, los deportes, cosas de alto riesgo, mis padres siempre me apoyaron en lo que yo decidiera hacer a sí que siempre que les pedía que me metieran a una escuela de deportes o algún curso de verano asedian fácilmente, mis padres podían tener acceso a todo lo que quisieran, ya que cumplían mis caprichos más tontos y de igual forma los de mi pequeña hermana Alice que solo era menor que yo por solo dos minutos, si ella y yo éramos mellizos.

Cuando cumplí 8 años estaba ya arto de mi escuela, así que le pedí a mi padre que me cambiara de escuela que ya no quería seguir en esa, que yo no quería vivir en los ángeles california que quería irme al extranjero el no muy convencido acepto, buscarme una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Inglaterra donde ahora sería mi nuevo hogar, pero a mí me llamo la atención una escuela especial donde entrenaban a jóvenes y niños donde enseñaban deportes extremos y luchas donde también enseñaban idiomas y la educación básica.

Así que le pedí a mi padre que me llavera a esa escuela y me despedía de mi familia.

Cuando llegue a esa escuela me di cuenta que era algo rara, mas diferente de lo que creía, puesto que cuando me recibieron me dieron una habitación algo lujosa y con avanzada tecnología, por todos lados, pero no me detuve a al mirarla ya que en ese momento entro un señor muy bien vestido con un traje negro que me dijo que me esperaba el director de la escuela en su oficina.

No dude mucho en bajar con una sola pregunta en mi mente ¿para qué me quería? – cuando entre a esa habitación donde se encontraba el director me explico que esta no era una escuela normal pero que me avía aceptado ya que avía visto mi rendimiento en los deportes y que era perfecto para ser entrenado como un espía pero que no debía decir esto a nadie ni siquiera a mi familia. Cuando me lo dijo me quede muy sorprendido pero sin más pensar acepte rápidamente a su propuesta.

De esa escuela Salí a los 16 años ya que habían dicho que estaba listo para pequeñas misiones sin embargo no deje de estudiar para no levantar sospechas así que me asignaron aúna escuela donde podía estudiar una carrera a mi corta edad así estudie administración para poder después llevar las empresas que tenía mi padre ya que era un empresario muy famoso que tenía una asociación con uno de sus mejores amigos Charlie swan mi padre Carlisle cullen y el formaron una empresa desde que ellos eran muy jóvenes así que yo junto al hijo de Charlie, dirigiría las empresas al paso de los años, pero mientras estaba feliz de ser un espía, mi padre Carlisle no solo era un empresario muy poderoso sino que también era un doctor muy prestigioso él era dueño de su propio hospital el cual dirigía.

Pasaron 3 años y de la agencia de espías me avía llegado una carta donde decía que tenía que regresar a los Ángeles para poder hacer una misión, que a mi hermana la habían invitado a una fiesta de disfraces del hijo de un empresario muy rico aparte de mis padres y de la familia Swan, yo acepte gustoso así que decidí regresar con mi familia, no era la primera vez que iba a los Ángeles desde que decidí irme y mudarme a otra ciudad ya que cada verano iba a visitar a mi familia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa todos me recibieron con gozo y le dije a mi hermanita que me tenía que presentar a todos sus conocidos y hasta su novio porque estaba seguro que esta ya tenía, a pesar de que no me agradaba mucho la idea, esta decía que su novio se llamaba Jasper hale y que tenía una hermana llamada Rosalie que era novia de Emmett swan, pero que sin duda tenía que conocer a bella swan la hermana de Emmett ya que ella era encantadora y que era soltera al igual que yo, pero yo no estaba interesado en enamorarme en esta etapa de mi vida y mucho menos tener un pequeño romance ya que así estaba feliz por ahora. Pero si consideraba después tener una mujer a mi lado.

Pero ya avía escuchado hablar de ella pero jamás la avía conocido ya que cuando yo regresaba con mi familia en las vacaciones de verano ella se iba a unos cursos de verano de boy scouts, así que jamás la avía visto, pero que la conocería en la dichosa fiesta en la cual iría.


End file.
